


Alternate Methods

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Sex Magic, Smut, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When training gets too much for you, Bucky takes you to take your mind off it.Square filled:  @buckybarnesbingo - U5, Magic





	Alternate Methods

Bucky watched as you sat with Loki and Wanda. No one was really sure what it was that convinced Loki to help you with your powers. Tony had suggested perhaps he was just bored. Steve said maybe it was curiosity given the potential power you held. Thor was, of course, convinced that he had changed now and was doing it because he was a good person. Though it could be that he just wanted to believe that about his brother rather than actually believing it. Whatever the case, he’d taken you on as a kind of apprentice. According to him and Strange your powers were linked to the Dark Dimension It flowed through you like you were a doorway to its power.

Bucky wondered if that’s what Loki was interested in. Strange had definitely been concerned by your connection to that particular realm. He’d wanted to take you with him. You had refused. He tried to force it. You’d shown him exactly what you thought of that idea.

The compromise had been Loki and Wanda train you. Well, Loki would train you. Wanda would do her best to help where she could and she’d keep Loki in check. It was hard to say exactly what Loki got out of the exchange because watching the three of you, mostly what seemed to happen was Loki got frustrated you weren’t as adept at controlling things as he was.

“Not like that, you stupid girl.” Loki snapped, as you pulled what appeared to be a glass shard from the air.

“You said conjure a blade. This is a blade.” You said defensively.

“That is a Space Shard. If I had wanted you to conjure a Space Shard I would have said so.” He hissed. “Now put it back.”

“Fine.” You said rolling your eyes and opening your hand. The shard seemed to just dissolve into the air and you sat back and tapped your hand impatiently on the table.

“The more you tap directly into the magic from the Dark Dimension, the more it will corrupt you. Do you want to be a soulless puppet being used at the whim of another, because I’d be more than happy to oblige if that is what you desire. Perhaps you should ask the soldier over there what that feels like.” Loki hissed, making a sweeping gesture in Bucky’s direction.

“Loki!” Wanda yelped. “That was uncalled for!”

“Do not deem to tell me how to do this, little girl.” Loki snarled.

Bucky cleared his throat and all three of you turned to look at him. “Might be time to call it a day.” He said.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He said. “You meditate tonight. Try to feel the energy of this realm.”

“Okay.” You said with a sigh.

Loki shook his head and got up, sweeping out of the room.

Wanda touched your hand gently. “It’s fine. You’re doing fine. I know the stuff he’s showing you doesn’t come naturally to you the way the other things do, but that’s why he’s teaching you.”

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I know. It just feels stupid not doing the things I can do. You know?”

She rubbed your hand and got up. “Relax. Meditate. You’ll get there.”

Wanda patted Bucky’s arm as she left the room and Bucky watched you as you flopped down on the table, burying your head in your arms. He approached you and sat beside you. He gently touched your shoulder and rubbed it in soothing circles.

“Sorry about what Loki said.” You said, tilting your head to look at him.

Bucky shrugged. “Loki is Loki.” He said. “He’s not wrong though.”

“About which bit?” You asked.

“Being someone’s puppet. You don’t want that. If using your magic means someone can use you like that, you need to not use it.” He said.

“I know.” You said frowning.

Bucky took your hand, linking his fingers with yours. “Come on. Let’s go meditate.”

Bucky led you to the room you shared and spread out a mat on the ground, while Alpine made it as difficult as possible for him to do. Getting in under it. Attacking the corners, winding his way in and out of Bucky’s legs. You twisted your wrist and all the candles in the room burst into flame. You dimmed the lights and came and sat on the mat opposite Bucky cross-legged.

“You going to do the talking or am I?” You asked.

He let out a breath. “For you? I can do it.”

You nodded and closed your eyes.

“Let your muscles become loose and relaxed, starting with your feet… your ankles… lower legs… knees…. upper legs… pelvis… torso… back… shoulders… arms… hands… face… and head.”

Bucky walked you through the meditation. He tried to relax as he had you focus on your breathing and become aware of the energy of the room. As he felt his own muscles relax, Alpine climbed into his lap and curled up. The heavy weight of the cat on his legs was a reassuring pressure for him.

After some time, he gradually walked you back through it, so you were more aware of your own body again and when he said open your eyes, his eyes met yours.

You yawned and stretched. Bucky wasn’t sure, but it almost seemed like your skin was crackling with energy. “Man,” You said, in a voice that was a little heavy and gravelly like you’d just woken up from a deep sleep. “For a while there I couldn’t tell where I ended and everything else began.”

“See,” Bucky said, putting his hands on your knees. “You’re connected to this world too. The magic in it is yours too. Just because you can open a door to something else doesn’t mean that’s all you are.”

You smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. “When did you get so smart?”

He smiled softly. “Aww, darlin’, I was born that way.”

You giggled and climbed up into his lap. Alpine made a disgruntled meow and climbed up onto Bucky’s shoulder, glaring at you. “Aww, I’m sorry, kitty.” You said, scratching behind his ear and leaning in. Alpine took a few seconds to forgive you before he stretched forward and bumped your face with his. “Thank you, Aly cat.” You said.

The soft motor rev of Alpines purr started up in his ear. “So, Bucky,” You said leaning in and rubbing your nose on his. “Magic sex?”

Bucky chuckled. “What have you got planned?”

“You ever seen the original Ghostbusters?” You asked.

“No.” He answered as he looked up into your eyes.

“Well, you’re in for a treat.” You said. “For two reasons. Because we can watch the original Ghostbusters after.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh as he went in and kissed you again. Alpine jumped from his shoulder and up on to the bed with a disgruntled huff. You pushed Bucky back on the mat and straddled his waist, grinding against his cock as you kissed him hungrily.

His cock began to harden immediately. Even though he was generally quite used to your touch now, he was still on a hair-trigger when it came to sex. All you had to do was touch him in a slightly sexual way and he’d start getting hard. He could feel the heat of your cunt against his cock, even through the clothes you each wore. His sweats and your yoga pants just felt like an annoyingly thin barrier between both your bodies.

There was a tingle to your lips as he kissed you passionately. Almost like the crackle of electricity, but not quite. He moaned against your lips and began to rut up against you. There was a crackle in the air and you both began to levitate off the ground.

“Fuck,” Bucky said breaking the kiss. “Is this safe.”

You looked down at him with lush blown eyes. “Yeah. Trust me. I promise this is this world magic.”

There was another crackle and both yours and his clothes seemed to dissolve into the aether. You ground down against him even as you kept him aloft. His cock slid up and down your already slick cunt. He groaned and leaned up nuzzling at your breast and sucking on them.

You let out a soft moan leaning behind you and teasing his balls as you rocked against his cock. His adrenaline was pumping as his need for you grew. You rotated in the air and shot up, his back hitting the ceiling hard enough to knock a breath of air from him.

“Careful now.” He said. His hair hung down around his face in sheets, and he tried to brush it back so he could keep watching you.

You leaned back giggling. “Sorry, Bucky.” You said, taking his cock in your hand and guiding him into you. He moaned as your cunt squeezed his cock, the wet, heat engulfing it.

You started to ride him, swirling your hips as you defied gravity and bounced on his cock. Bucky’s heart was racing but he thrust with you, as he held onto your hips. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you. You looked so alive. So full of life. Like the very world around you fed you.

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed as he held on, letting the pleasure course through him. You began to rub your clit as you seemed to get lost in the wave of pleasure you were riding. Bucky could feel you moving against him and the wall against his back, but he couldn’t tell which way was up. He kept fucking up into you and when your body spasmed and you came, you cunt squeezed and fluttered around his cock. Milking it. Dragging his own orgasm from him.

He bucked up suddenly and the two of you flipped, spinning through the air as he emptied inside you. For a brief moment, he felt like he was spinning through space itself. Then he was back on the mat, completely entwined with you, as his cock pulsed with his release.

He lay panting, holding you close and buried inside you as his heart slowed back to its usual steady rhythm and his breathing settled. “Magic sex is a trip.” He said.

You giggled and nuzzled into your neck. “I like taking it with you.”

“Pity you can’t just do that when you’re training.” He teased as the two of you untangled from each other.

“I mean I could, but it might make Wanda blush a little.” You joked.

Bucky laughed and kissed you tenderly. “Movie now?” He asked pulling back.

“Mmm… that sounds good.” You agreed.

The two of you got into bed and Alpine curled up in his lap, purring happily now he didn’t have to worry about being disturbed by anymore magic trick for a little while.


End file.
